Found
by Southwitch
Summary: SQEUEL TO 'LOST' Winnie Addams has returned home after four years with more than a few surprises in tow. Where has she been for four years? And what disturbing forces have followed her home? R&R please!
1. Awakening

**Sorry to keep everybody waiting! Well here it comes, the sequel to "Lost!" I don't have much to say other than the updates after this week may come a little slow as I am now doing two stories at once (Shock Value if you hadn't heard about it ;) ) Okay, I know that many of you were looking forward to another Addams/Rocky crossover but I promise, the Addams are still in the story! The primary action just happens in the Pushing Daisies universe so don't freak out okay? Now, enough of my endless rambling! You came here for a story so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello..." City spoke as she cautiously walked down the stairs of the ballroom. A little orange haired boy clung to her remaining arm as if his life depended on it. The crowds backed away from the princess. She looked so different, her hair had fallen slightly and had lost much of it's natural frizzyness. Cosmo looked around the room, his family was frozen, he had to get all these guests out of the ballroom and fast so the family could have a proper reunion.<p>

"Esteemed guests, I'm afraid this party must be cut short. Please leave the castle immediately." Cosmo said to the crowd sternly. The guests fled the castle in a silent panic. All that remained were the Addams and the McKinley's. Nobody moved, they were all in shock that their long lost princess was no longer lost, though clearly part of her still was considering her arm was missing.

"Mother?" Garnet said again, still unsure if she had gone insane or not. "This can't be real...please...wake me up...I feel like I'm dreaming..." Garnet approached cautiously but Stefano rushed past her though, pulling his wife into a tight embrace.

"Winnie...how?" Was all he could say, Stefano then noticed the young boy who still clung to his wife's arm. "Who is this?"

"This is Max...he is our son..." She said weakly, it was clear the long lost princess hadn't slept in a considerable amount of hours. The family let out a barely audible gasp, they were all certain Winnie had reached the age when she would stop having children. Stefano stared at the little boy. His hair was the color of an orange. Stefano knew there was no way the boy that looked up at him could he his son until he saw those eyes. His eyes were a stony shade of grey just like Garnet's, the same as his. He had a second son, his heart broke knowing that he couldn't have been there for his son's earliest years. He was stunned with questioning as to why his wife would have kept their presence so secret for so long.

"We have a brother?" Salem walked up to the Max, who shied away from him.

"He's shy, he has seen a lot in his three years" Winnie explained. "We have been through a lot..." Winnie sighed. "I'm sorry for appearing so suddenly. At this point I'm lucky that we made it home at all..."

"This is your mother? She looks nothing like the portraits I've seen, are you sure it's not an impostor?" File asked, squeezing Garnet's hand slightly.

"It has to be, I can feel it." Garnet assured him. "She has Salem's eyes."

"City...what exactly happened on Bisexual?" Magenta stepped forward, concerned with her daughter's reappearance. She was still unsure if her mind was going or not though at her age it wouldn't have been surprising.

"You told us you were coming for an important visit...but a week later you never showed." Lukas stood next to Magenta, cocking an eyebrow. Lilith rushed up to her father and clung to his arm.

"Winnie...where have you been?" Wednesday's tone reverted back to its former monotone, the same one she had used as a child, she was too shocked to sound any different. Winnie felt as if the world was falling apart on her again, just as it had four years ago.

* * *

><p><em>She felt as if her throat was closing up again. The firm grasp around her neck that left her <em>_gasping for air__. That voice cackling in the background that made her heart race again. She could hear her own screaming as something sharp plunged into her arm; the other man remained emotionless as he took the appendage as his prize when suddenly a group burst through the door._

* * *

><p>Everything went dark as Winnie fell to the floor, landing on the staircase. The family closed in on her, Max refused to leave his mother's side. He cowered next to her. Stefano rushed to her side, examining his wife to make sue she was all right. Nation rushed up to him and held Winnie's head then listened for a heartbeat.<p>

"She just fainted, probably from exhaustion, she doesn't look like she has slept in days. This wound on her arm is still fresh, no more than twelve hours old." Nation said, looking at the nub where her arm was. Stefano looked at his youngest son, who looked as if he were about to cry.

"Hello Max..." Stefano said to his son, offering the young boy his hand. "I'm your father, we are your family...We all couldn't be happier to meet you." Max stared at the man claiming to be his father. He knew something wasn't right; this wasn't the brown-eyed pie maker that had been there his whole life. The poor child couldn't remember the past few hours, the last things he could recall were his Aunts telling him goodbye, then a large bang. Max shook his head, leaning away from Stefano. The family looked heartbroken, though they couldn't blame the boy for his response. He had never known them.

The reappearance of Transsexual's princess and this boy only sparked more questions than answers. Cosmo and Pugsley carried Winnie to her room where she could rest. They wondered how she could have gotten home, where she had been all these years and what had happened to her arm. They knew that it would take time for any answers to arise. Winnie's mind swirled around in circles. It had been four years since she had seen her home. Now, for the first time in four years she could recall exactly what had happened that fateful morning in May of 2016.

* * *

><p><em>She could remember the beach, staring out into the ocean. It was the day she had found out she was pregnant and she needed time to think. Her children were nearly teenagers and here she was at forty-one having her third child. She wasn't certain how to tell her family so she had figured it was easiest to talk it through with her sister, Wednesday. On her way to Wednesday's branch of the family she passed a beach and couldn't help but feel as if she weren't sure what to say to her family anymore. A good long look out at the water made her feel as if it were easier to figure out everything. For a while she walked along the beach and simply thought with the occasional sigh until she saw a man sitting on the beach. He had dark curly hair that was accented by the occasional highlight of blonde and wore heavy makeup and for a second she could have sworn it was Frank. She approached cautiously, still unsure of the man who sat on the beach if he were it's king.<em>

_ "Hello." He said, smiling like a cat at her._

_ "Hello?" Winnie said apprehensively. "I'm Winnie, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_" I know who you are princess, no need to make up an identity for me." He said knowingly, " Call me Christopher."_

_"I'm sorry but how do you know who I am? Generally only people of Transsexual know what the __royal family__ looks like. Bisexuals are still adjusting to our rule." Winnie asked_

_"I have my ways." He grinned that same unsettling grin again. Before Winnie could say anything more she felt a pang to the back of her skull before the world around her went black. The next thing she knew she was staring up at a handsome brown eyed man._

* * *

><p>At that moment, the princess woke up in her bed in the palace. Max was sitting next to her and Stefano sat at her other side.<p>

"Winnie, my god I missed you!" He pulled his wife into a tight hug. "We all have! You have been asleep for nearly fifteen hours! We were all starting to worry about you!"

"Really?" Winnie pulled Max into her lap. She looked around, realizing she was in her room in the palace again. It felt so warm all around her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas mommy!" Max smiled, cuddling up close to his mother with the biggest grin on his face that she had seen for days. He was normally a cheery little boy but the past events had left him in in a depressing mood for a child his age.

"Merry Christmas Max!" Winnie kissed the top of his head. "Have you said good morning to the family yet?" The boy looked down, his mood instantly shifted again.

"But...they aren't here?" He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"He cocked his head the the side in confusion.

"I guess you haven't met them yet?" Winnie looked to Stefano.

"He wouldn't leave your side. He is still afraid of us..." Stefano looked at the boy who was now toying with a lock of Winnie's hair absentmindedly.

"I could understand that. We have been in a place so different from here." Winnie moved Max off of her lap and stood up. "Maybe it's better if everybody heard this story." The three walked down the hall to the ballroom. Max still clung to Winnie's remaining hand. Stefano was still in shock that his wife was missing an arm. He longed to hold her hand but the little orange haired boy wouldn't let go of it. When they reached the ballroom, music was playing softly in the background while the entire family had gathered around the Christmas tree. All of them jumped up and stormed the princess, each taking their own turn to hug her except for Garnet and File who sat at the tree together.

"File, could you go get your notepad? I think this stuff could be important someday." Garnet said instinctively. He nodded and left quickly. Winnie took a seat with Max where everybody could see her. The youngest children sat on the floor while the adults all sat in chairs.

"City, I know you just got up and everything but we all agree that we need to know where you have been all this time!" Nation said urgently. Winnie looked down, she wasn't sure where to start.

The past four years had been amazing; she received a second chance at life and lived it to the fullest where before she hadn't. She settled for her life on Transsexual and it left her unhappy. Since she had finally reunited with her family she had stopped striving for something. For the past four years she would wake up each day and rush downstairs to get working for the day. She would see the smiling faces of her customers and she just knew she had accomplished something. For so many years before she hadn't felt so happy to wake up in the morning. Where she was, everything tasted better, the people were kinder, colors were so much more vibrant and her friends! She had only known family before, it was the first time she had friends outside of her family and it felt amazing! Olive, Ned and Charlotte helped her raise Max and each day was an adventure! It was nothing like she had felt before, but of course she knew it wasn't whom she really was. She secretly wished she could have stayed back in that town and live her life out making pies until she died.

She realized that she couldn't live in that world anymore. She had to return to her reality. Winnie took a deep breath and let go of all her past grievances with her old life. She had a story to tell, then she would go on with her life and live it to the fullest just as she had when she was revived. She couldn't settle for each day, she had to make each one worth living. That she could be sure of as she took another breath then she spoke.

"Okay..." Winnie nodded. At that moment File rushed back in with an electronic note pad, ready to take notes. "I suppose that I should just come out with it. Four years ago, I was murdered but I was given a second chance by a pie maker named Ned. We realized I had been murdered and I was afraid to leave his protection because whoever killed me was still out there. They are still out to get us; in fact, I killed their leader, which is how I got here. I stole his ship and that's how we returned but I guess I have to start from the beginning. It all started when I woke up on a beach in an area known as Papen County..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Come back soon for another chapter and remember to go check out "Shock Value" when you get the chance! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	2. Touch

**FINALLY! Sorry this one has taken me so long to update, I was so worried I couldn't write the PD characters correctly that I started avoiding this chapter altogether XD. But here it is in all it's glory! Don't worry, all the questions I think you might have after this chapter is over will be answered soon!**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon in Papen County. The Pie Hole was closed for the day, Chuck had insisted that Ned take a break from working and relax for once. He had become more uptight than ever since his brothers showed up at the Pie Hole saying that they could have sworn that their father had driven by their home earlier in the day. The idea of his father stressed Ned to a point where he couldn't sleep anymore. Of course, Olive and Alfredo had come along because they both loved the beach and loved an excuse to spend more time together. Chuck had begun to set up an umbrella when Ned rushed up to her, still as antsy as ever.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we shouldn't be closing the store whenever we want a day off. I mean that's not good because the customers who love their afternoon slice of pie are going to show up and we aren't going to be there and-" Ned rambled.

"Hey, don't worry! It's not like we do this all the time and you really need it Ned. I hate seeing you so stressed out." Chuck said sympathetically.

"Yeah Ned!" Olive said, walking over with a beach chair and setting it down in the sand. "Lighten up!" Alfredo followed Olive, setting his chair next to hers.

"What's wrong with one day to relax?" Alfredo pulled a towel out of his beach bag. Olive, having finally discovered why Ned and Chuck didn't touch, led Ned over to the sea water knowing Chuck couldn't. She cupped her hands and put them in the water, pulling out some of the sea and splashing it at Ned.

"See it's not so bad!" The tiny blonde said with a chuckle.

"That tasted terrible..." Ned tried to get the sea water out of his mouth.

"Well yeah, you're not supposed to drink it!" The Olive said with a laugh that caused the others to join in.

"Ned, just jump in the water. It's not going to kill you!" Alfredo insisted, pushing Ned into the water with a large splash. Ned felt around blindly in the water as he struggled to stand up, his hand falling on something that felt like a piece of cloth. He gasped for air, bolting out of the water. He nearly choked on water until Alfredo was hitting him on the back.

"Ned! Are you alright?" Chuck gasped.

"Yeah..." Ned coughed, "But I don't think she is..." He said pointing to the body of a woman with dark red hair that had washed up next to a rock. Olive let out a shriek at the sight of the corpse. Chuck got closer to the rocks to examine her. Alfredo helped Ned make sure he was standing before rushing to comfort Olive.

"Ned...I think you had better come look at this..." Chuck said apprehensively. Ned stumbled over to Chuck, careful not to touch her.

"Who is she?" Ned looked at the body. Alfredo and Olive helped Chuck pull the body to a beach blanket. The four hovered over the woman, unsure how to proceed.

"We can't find out though huh?" Olive asked. Alfredo looked at the dead woman carefully, she seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't pin down what it was. Her curly red hair framed her face perfectly and she wasn't exactly tall or short. Her face seemed similar to somebody he had seen but it had to have been years ago.

_The memory was so faint until it hit him. He was traveling in Washington DC when the royalty of Transsexual appeared out of nowhere. There were four of them, a perky blonde woman who clung to a red haired man who seemed very stern. There was a third woman with them, she seemed so...unhappy. She had hair that matched the man's but it was curly like the blonde's. Her eyes were a pale blue that glimmered slightly when she stood up at the podium in front of the White House and told the world that the planet would be formally renamed 'Bisexual' and Transsexual would be taking over the planet from now on. The fourth was clearly an Earthling who appeared to be married to the redheaded woman._

_Then they left without a trace and the next day the Transsexual army marched into town. The four were back and shook hands with the world leaders in the U.N. It was funny thinking about it really. So many scientists had the world freaking out because the world was supposed to 'end' in 2012. Turns out it was only the end of the world as earthlings had known it._

Alfredo finally realized who it was. He gasped and backed away from the group.

"'Fredo?" Olive asked as she followed him. "What's wrong?"

"I know who that is..."

"You do?" The rest of the group asked.

"Yeah..." Alfredo took a deep breath. " That's the Princess of Transsexual..."

"Are you serious?" Olive bolted back to the body. "We have to wake her up! Ned! Do your thing!"

"No Olive, I can't. If I wake her up then if I re-dead her I could go to jail for killing her." Ned explained

"The world doesn't even know if she is dead or not. The first person to come forth with any sort of evidence to her disappearance could be put under suspicion. Then we would have to explain how we know who killed her and people would find out Ned's secret." Chuck added in, looking at Olive.

"Well what if we left? You and Chuck stay and we leave?" Alfredo offered. "If I remember right, there is a big reward for anybody with information on her disappearance. Think about if we brought her back alive and well? It could really put the Pie Hole on the map!" Olive and Alfredo grinned at each other, his idea was perfect.

"I don't know..." Ned looked back at the dead monarch.

"Just give us twenty minutes to get as far from here as possible and then you bring her back!" Olive nodded to Chuck and Ned. "Come on!" She pulled Alfredo to the car and drove off as fast as she could.

" But bringing her back means that somebody has to die in her place." Ned said, still apprehensive of the whole thing. "I can't bend the rules just because she is royalty..."

"Well maybe another person won't die in her place? From what I understand, Transsexuals aren't close to humans genetically. What was it that they were close to? It was something strange...bananas?" Chuck asked, drifting off into thought.

"Chuck, it still means somebody is going to die. What if it's some endangered species of whale? We could be the reason that that species dies off!" Ned began to pace the floor, freaking out over the situation.

"Don't worry Ned. Everything is going to be fine. Just think, you are going to help her find her killer and reunite her with her family. I remember reading about her a few years ago when Transsexual first took over. She has two kids Ned, think about what they lost. Think about how you could bring their mother back to them." Chuck said, I know what it's like to lose a family member and so do you. Think about what your life would have been like if your mother hadn't died...you could do that for her kids..."

Ned took a breath realizing that Chuck was right. He checked his watch, it had nearly been twenty minutes since Olive and Alfredo left. It was time to bring her back.

"You're right. I'll do it." Ned nodded, gaining confidence in himself. He brought his finger to the princesses' arm and suddenly her skin shot with a whole new color. She sat up, pushing Ned away from her and straight on to Chuck. Two sets of shrill screams could be heard throughout the beach.

"Wha? Where am I?" The princess rubbed her head as she sat up. "I'm on the beach again? Where is that man! Christopher! Show yourself!" She hadn't even noticed the two brunettes who were panicking nearby.

"Oh my god! Chuck!" Ned shouted, looking down at his best friend. She had her eyes closed; Ned was shaking so much he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. "Please tell me we didn't...We couldn't have!"

"I'm fine Ned..." Chuck sat up slowly. " You elbowed me in the stomach when you fell and knocked the wind out of me..." Her eyes suddenly became wide. "Wait...my stomach...your elbow..." She glanced at the two pieces of skin that had touched. Both were bare...

"We touched..." The said in unison, both were equally shocked.

"So what? You two allergic to each other or something?" The princess said, standing up slowly to brush off the waterlogged dress she was wearing.

"Princess..." Both of the brunettes stared up at the blue-eyed girl. Their personal matter would have to wait. The drenched woman began to wring out her hair.

"Yes? Now if you will excuse me, I need to go find a man and kill him." The princess began to leave, grasping her wrists carefully in preparation. "And this time…it's going to be a fair fight."

"Wait!" Chuck said, " You can't!"

"And why not?" The princess became angry…well angrier than before.

"Because you died…we found you and Ned…he brought you back to life." Chuck said, looking over at the pie maker.

"Do you not remember dying?"

"I remember a beach and this man then everything went black." The princess said. " What if I go home…they will try to kill me again if they know I am alive…you!" She pointed to the pie maker, who was still in shock of the whole thing. " Take me to your home. I need time to think." She commanded. The two earthlings exchanged looks for a moment, unsure what to do or even how to get home now that Olive and Alfredo had taken the car but they figured they didn't have much of a choice. The two stood up and left with the princess behind her. About ten miles down the road; Olive and Alfredo were sitting on the hood of the car talking.

"Olive! Alfredo!" Ned called from the distance. The Piemaker's friends grinned at the three people walking toward them. Winnie cocked an eyebrow carefully, she wasn't sure who these people were but they smiled in her direction as if they had known her all their lives. It warmed the ice-like feeling that had come over Winnie in recent years. She missed feeling this sort of warmth.

The five of them drove back to the Pie Hole, Olive asking Winnie all sorts of questions on the way.

"What's it like on Transsexual? Only the rich and famous get to go there. I've always wanted to go though, it's always sounded so beautiful!" Olive gushed.

"Transsexual isn't too different from Earth…except there is sunlight here. " Winnie chuckled, "It's always cold and dark but the planet itself reflects the light from the stars so we can see as if it were lit up. We have other lights though, to tell you the truth, I've always like Earth better. It's where I was born and raised so naturally it's more comfortable here…by the way…where is here?" Winnie looked out the window; the world was oddly vibrant compared to the rest of Earth. " It's…so colorful…"

"This is Papen County, which has always been colorful but I know what you are talking about. Just wait, the colors are so much more vibrant, foods taste better…so much will be different now that you are alive again." Chuck breathed.

"Really?" Winnie looked out the window again, it felt like each color had come out of a movie and she loved it!

By the time the crew had arrived at the Pie Hole, they were all thoroughly acquainted with the princess. Winnie had settled in at Olive's apartment for the night, not realizing how tired she was from the days events. Alfredo had left off for another trip around the country in hopes that he could find more information on whoever had killed the princess the first time tearfully saying his goodbyes to Olive before leaving into the night. Ned and Chuck stood face to face in the kitchen of the pie shop, each one of them had an arm outstretched, prepared to touch each other for the second time. Olive

"What if that one time was just a fluke?" Olive sat on the counter waiting for the moment of truth. " I mean, maybe it just took too much of your powers to bring her back?"

"It worked once, why not again?" Ned said, sounding hopeful.

"It's worth a shot." Chuck looked to Ned bravely.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Olive asked, worried for the both of her friends.

"Then…I love you Ned…" Chuck said lovingly.

"I love you too Chuck…" Ned looked at the woman he had grown to love for so long, the prospect of losing her again would kill him but something told him that they would both be okay.

"Okay…then on the count of three…" Olive said hesitantly.

"One…" Ned gulped.

"Two…" Chuck felt a tear coming to her eye.

"Three!" Olive closed her eyes as the two hands met. Everybody in the room flinched, waiting in silence for something bad to happen but nothing did. Not a 'ding,' no flashes of light….nothing. Everybody slowly regained their senses of themselves. Ned and Chuck looked each other in the eye, realizing what had happened. Without warning, their lips crushed together for the first time since the funeral they met at. Olive sighed with relief, at the same time wondering who had died in Winnie's place and how Ned could have lost his powers. She had to get to the bottom of it and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, all the questions I think you might have will be answered in due time! Hopefully I'll start updating this story a little more frequently! R&amp;R please! Oh! And HAPPY EASTER to those of you who celebrate it!<strong>

**Jenny**


	3. Absorb

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry I haven't been around much lately and hopefully I will be soon. End of school stuff gets super hectic! Anyways, I hope you guys life this chapter! Hope I haven't lost too many of you to the wait! Enough of my rambling though! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Piemaker was confused to say the least. Ever since Winnie had moved in with Olive life had been almost relaxing. It was something that he had never really experienced. He would get up every morning and look over to see the love of his life sleeping next to him; sometimes her arm would be lying across his bare chest. Touch was something he practically craved at that point; he had never really touched anyone until Winnie had mysteriously taken his power away. For the first time in his life since his mother had passed, Ned felt happy. It was so unfamiliar to him at this stage in his life. He wondered how his powers could have simply disappeared but he really couldn't care less.<p>

Winnie and Olive had grown to be great friends in the short time they had lived together. Winnie never really had friends before she was revived but now she had Olive, who had longed for a friend that wasn't always preoccupied with other people. They would both share secrets and talk about their hopes and dreams; they both felt as if they had somebody they could talk to about anything something neither of them really had. They found that they could sit and talk for hours on end with no difficulty.

Winnie took careful note of her body every day. She never seemed to bruise anymore; any injury lit up then disappeared entirely. She could feel her child grow and develop from inside her every day. The child would begin showing any day now, making her worry more and more about what would happen once it was born. Would her baby be born a decaying mass of flesh? They had both been dead for an unspecific amount of time, who knows what it would have done to the infant. How would she tell her new friends that they would soon be joined by another addition? She had to think of something and fast.

She woke up one morning feeling sick to her stomach. She needed fruit as she had learned from her past two pregnancies. It was common for Transsexuals to need as much as three times the human recommended intake. She quietly wandered down to the Pie shop below and went straight for the freezer. She searched absentmindedly for any sort of berry for a pie, eventually deciding on a decidedly nauseating combination of raspberries, bananas, kiwi and blackberries with a bit of rhubarb for texture. Ned had taught her how to make pie the week after she moved in so she could help with the store. Carefully she rolled out piecrusts from leftover dough from the day prior and set in the metal tin. Within a few minutes the pie was complete and set in the oven to bake. In the meanwhile, she began making coffee for the morning, working cautiously to make sure nobody would hear her. Finally her breakfast was ready.

She sat at a booth and began to eat; the taste of the pie was far from as disgusting as she thought it would be. After a few moments of silence she heard the back door close, causing her to jump. Olive, still pajama clad, sat down across from her with a fork and began to dig into the pie without saying a word. Winnie was about to tell her what was in it but the damage was done. Olive looked as if she were going to throw up from the taste.

"Sorry, I was going to warn you..."

"What's in this?" Olive choked.

"A mix...Banana...rhubarb...kiwi..." Winnie began to list.

"That's...gross..." Olive stared at her, " You liked that?"

"Yeah, I was craving it and it kind of worked...it's an alien thing I guess..." Winnie tried to cover up any suspicion for why she would really be craving it.

"Oh, that makes more sense!" Olive laughed, " I thought you were pregnant or something! My cousin craved weird stuff like that all the time when she was pregnant with my niece." Olive smiled.

"Yeah...I would think that even if I were pregnant the baby would have died when I did...I was pretty sure Ned's touch wouldn't have brought it back too...right?" Winnie asked, wondering if perhaps Olive could shed some light to banish the alien's worries for her coming baby.

"I don't know really, I only found out about Ned's powers a few years before you got here." Olive said from the coffee machine as she poured herself a cup.

"Ask him." She shrugged.

"I guess I will when he gets here, I mean. I bet he has run into something like that at some point." Winnie glanced down at the pie, suddenly feeling weak. She tried to use the table to help her stand but she failed and collapsed to the floor.

"Winnie! Are you okay?" Olive bolted over to her fallen friend.

"What's happening?" Winnie looked at her fingers, they had turned a deep brown, something that only happened near the end of Transsexual pregnancy. Her eyes grew wide...how long had she been dead? "Where is the nearest hospital?

"Less than an hour away...I'll go get Ned and Chuck!" Olive began to bolt out the door.

"Get me a bottle of peroxide on the way! I can't be seen in a hospital or they might recognize me!" Winnie shouted after her. She touched a stray red curl. In a matter of minutes, they would be blonde.

The group drove hurriedly to the hospital, Winnie's hair had become a bleach blonde like her father and sister but her features were still plumper than both of theirs combined. In fact, she looked a lot like her sister now that her hair was different. She had surmised that she was going into labor but didn't want to tell them...though really it was as good of a time as any.

"So...do you have any idea what might be happening?" Olive asked, clutching Winnie's hand.

"Yes...remember how we talked about my strange cravings?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, you said that it was an alien thing..."

"Well it still is...just for a different reason. I was pregnant when I died." Winnie took a breath. "I think I may be in labor..."She tried not to panic as the rest of the group began to do it for her

"Don't you need some sort of pre-natal care?" Chuck asked, having remembered one of the many books in her Aunt's home

"Technically, it's why I was sneaking down to the Pie Hole in the mornings before everybody woke up. We don't need to be as closely watched as humans. My husband is human though, which is why I was eating all the strange fruit combinations...they provide the supplements I need for regular care. I've done this two times before, I know what I'm doing." Winnie nodded, feeling her stomach slightly. The child had hardly grown at all. Any growth that had occurred could have been associated with her body regaining weight after being brought back to life.

When the group arrived at the hospital, half asleep but more energized than ever they were greeted at the front desk by a nurse. The Transsexual banner hung behind her as it did in every government run facility next to a picture of the royal family, it made Winnie gulp. The nurse smiled at the group as Ned addressed her.

"We think our friend may have gone into labor." He stammered through his words. Winnie tried to look down at her stomach to keep her face from being seen.

"Alright, what is your friend's name? Stay here and help me fill out some paperwork while the staff get's your friend all checked out." The Nurse said as some other hospital staff led Olive and Winnie to a room. Chuck and Ned glanced at each other; they couldn't give out Winnie's name at the risk of giving her away. Chuck stepped forward.

"Her name is Anna Andrews, she's from Transsexual so we don't know most of her information." Chuck made up a name on the spot.

"I see, well we can get in contact with the Transsexual record-keepers after the baby is born. The king and queen recently imposed stricter laws. We have to record and return genetic information to Transsexual to help look for the missing princess." The Nurse glanced over at the picture of the royal family; Winnie was posed next to her husband and two children. One girl and a boy, the girl looked older but was shorter than her dark haired brother. They seemed to be the spitting image of their gender-respective parent if their eye colors were swapped. The Nurse began to write on some papers. "We will need your sign off to retrieve her records."

"We will need to wait until the baby is born." Ned answered hurriedly, " We want to have Anna in the room when we sign this kind of stuff."

"Understood." The Nurse said, "You two will have to stay out here until the baby is born unless Anna asks for you." At that moment Olive rushed back down the hallway with a look on her face as if she had just seen an old man naked.

"Olive! Are you alright?" Chuck asked.

"No..." Olive was pale as a ghost. She grabbed Chuck and Ned's hands and pulled them to Winnie's room. When they arrived medical personnel had surrounded the princess. Winnie was strapped to a gurney and they were pulling her out.

"What's going on?" Ned's eyes darted around the room, searching for somebody who could answer his question.

"This woman is very ill. She should have been coming in for regular checkups. This baby is coming fast and she is in no condition to deliver it. We have to perform an emergency c-section now!" One of the doctors pushed the three earthlings out of the way so the gurney would fit through the door. For about half an hour more, the three friends paced the floor outside the delivery room. They were all so tried and confused with the princess in the next room. Ned wondered that if the girl were telling them the whole truth if she was hiding something this big. What else didn't they know about her?

"I just don't understand why she had to keep this a secret." Ned sat on a bench in the hallway.

"Well she did say that she wasn't even sure if the baby was alive. Maybe the fruit thing was only precautionary?" Chuck sat with him, holding his hand tightly.

"Maybe somebody should go figure out more about alien babies. I know that Winnie has had children before but she didn't raise either of them on Earth and she couldn't have done it all by herself. She has to have had some sort of help." Olive leaned up against the wall.

"If anybody can read fast and absorb the most from it, it's me." Chuck stood up. " I'll go to a library and start reading, there is one down the street from here. I saw it when we drove in."

"And I'll go look around for some baby stuff, maybe Lily and Vivian have some of your old baby clothes or a crib or something." Ned began to think.

"Okay! So what will I do?" Olive asked eagerly, suddenly filled with more excitement than nervousness.

"You should stay here for when the baby gets here. Winnie is going to want somebody, if anybody, it's going to be you." Chuck nodded. Olive agreed and sat down to wait while the other two friends rushed down the hallway to find the exit.

An hour later Olive was called into the delivery room and was greeted by the cries of an infant. The small blonde woman walked in cautiously. The child was in Winnie's arms but Winnie didn't look very healthy. She was pale and dripping with sweat. Before Olive could greet her friend the doctors pulled her aside.

"She is still very weak. Be very gentle with her, the baby is fine surprisingly. One of the healthiest infants I've ever seen. He was almost glowing with health." The doctor informed her. Something in the back of Olive's mind made her wonder if that were normal. Either way, something felt different about the little boy when she held him in her arms. He had a small blondish tuft of hair at the top of his head, even stranger considering that both of his parents had dark hair.

Winnie had fallen asleep and was resting soundly as Olive held the child. Within three hours, both Ned and Chuck had returned to admire the new addition.

"Why is he blonde?" Ned asked when he looked at the little boy.

"I don't know exactly, Winnie told me that Stefano had black hair. I know that her sister and father have blond hair but Stefano comes from a very long line of black haired people. I don't think that the blonde would show through after all that." Olive answered, just as confused.

"Even more importantly, how is he alive?" Chuck asked. " He was dead for just as long as Winnie was. Is it possible that maybe because they were connected when Winnie was revived that he was too?"

"I guess we won't know for sure but we should just be happy the little guy is alive!" Olive stroked the boy's forehead. At that moment, a Nurse came in with a small pair of scissors.

"What are those for?" Ned asked.

"Just need a little bit of his DNA to send back to Transsexual. Don't worry, I've been doing this since Transsexual took over and I haven't hurt a baby once." She quickly took a small clipping of the baby's hair and put it in a test tube. "While I'm here, we are going to need a name for the little guy. The new mom hasn't woken up yet, has she?"

"Not once. Should we be worried?" Chuck asked, glancing down at the half dead woman in the bed.

"Well, the baby is going to need something to eat soon. This is usually a great opportunity for a mother to bond with her baby." The Nurse frowned, " I'll get some formula for the little guy." The second the nurse left everybody panicked.

"They have the baby's DNA! What if they scan it and they find out who Winnie is?" Olive whispered.

"They won't, I found a law book with all the recent changes to the laws that Transsexual made in the library. They only have it on file in case the child goes missing, they will only scan it under those circumstances or if somebody gives them reasonable cause to believe that the child in question is born to a person of interest." Chuck reassured Olive. "I'm more worried that Winnie isn't waking up right now." She walked over to the bed and gently touched Winnie's shoulder. " Come on Winnie, wake up! You had a baby and he is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Winnie began to stir slightly; she looked as if she were in pain.

"Come on Winnie! You can do it!" Olive cheered her friend on. Winnie struggled to open her eyes. Ned looked on and glanced over at the baby, the child had a strange glow about him. Something told him that the child was not by any means, normal. Ned left the room and found a plant outside the hospital, he touched one of the dying leaves, nothing happened but he was used to this by this point. He pulled the dead leaf off and brought it back to the child.

"Ned! Where have you been?" Olive met him in the hallway outside Winnie's room.

"I want to try something…" Ned's eyes were nearly glazed over. He walked past Olive to the room where Winnie was now awake and nursing her son.

"Hi Ned…" Winnie whispered, "Meet my son…Max…" Winnie looked down at the little blonde child. Ned smiled sheepishly before putting the dead leaf to the Max's shoulder. The leaf twisted and became green in a matter of moments. Everybody paused, the baby had stolen Ned's powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Dummdumdummmm! Yeah, Max absorbed Ned's powers when he was brought back to life! It happens, anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry this has taken so long! R&amp;R! <strong>

**Jenny**


	4. Alarm

**Back! Finally updating again! Funny thing, my computer died a few days after chapter 3 was published so I had to hold off on this one for much longer than anticipated. I think this story won't be going on for much longer. I'm running out of places for it to go so I don't think this is going to last much longer than three or four chapters more. But let's enjoy what we've got while we have it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How is that even possible mother?" Salem asked, "Max wasn't even alive, how could his body absorb anything like that? Even you, how did you come back to life?" Salem looked to Max and his mother; Max's hair did have small blonde highlights. His mother did too but they were much more subtle. It made him wonder if the streaks in his mother's hair were because of whatever magic brought her back to life or the hair dye.<p>

"And you! You went blonde?" Columbia squeaked. Even in her old age she still was as excitable as ever.

"I can't see it." Morticia noted from her seat next to Gomez.

"You and me both." Wednesday leaned in to whisper to her mother.

"Trippy." Lilith added. The three Addam's women were in true agreement with this. They had all known Winnie to be a redhead but the thought of blonde perplexed them all.

"Well that's what happened." Winnie hushed her extended family. "I don't care how but at least it means I'm here and able to talk to you instead of having to whisper in your ears from beyond the grave."

"Oh please! That's impossible." Riff Raff argued, still a man of science as always. "Whispering from beyond the grave? Really?"

"Want to bet old man?" Gomez challenged his old friend. He pulled an antique sword out of a box that was intended for Rusty and aimed it at Riff Raff. Before Riff Raff could accept, Magenta forced him to sit back in his seat.

"Be quiet you two. It's finally getting interesting." Magenta was still as snarky as ever after all her years of gentle rule. She leaned in intently, putting her elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her hand.

"Alright. Thank you mother. Let me finish." Winnie resituated herself in her seat. "Now where was I?"

"Me!" Max pointed a thumb at himself before putting it in his mouth, using his other hand to play with his earlobe.

"Right!" Winnie remembered." So about a month passed, I still lived with Olive only now it was the three of us and I was finally returning to work following my recovery. Olive and I switched off, I worked the morning shift and at noon we switched to take care of the new baby. On occasion Chuck helped too but she was more interested in her newfound freedom if you all catch my drift." Winnie chuckled.

"Wait!" Pugsley raised his hand.

"Yes?" Winnie turned to her brother.

"Is Chuck a boy…or a girl…or something in between?" Pugsley seemed lost.

"I thought Chuck was the dog?" Lorelei asked.

"No…Digby is the dog!" Magenta corrected her grandchild. "Chuck is that gruff investigator that Winnie mentioned."

"Uhm no! That was Emerson!" Nation bounced in her seat. " You are thinking about his girlfriend...or was it his daughter…" She thought deeply.

"No! Chuck is Ned's mother!" Cosmo argued. The whole family was suddenly lit up with chatter.

"WAIT!" File shouted from his seat. He flipped back a few pages in his notebook. "I figured something like this could happen. I'm sorry Your Highness but you aren't the clearest storyteller. From what I've been able to jot down, Chuck is a girl that was at one point dead but Ned brought her back to life, they are in love but couldn't touch because of Ned's powers. They can now though thanks to Max. Emerson was only in the story briefly but he was a friend of Ned's that had been looking for his long- lost daughter and found her. They moved away a few years back with Emerson's girlfriend Simone. Digby is Ned's dog; they couldn't touch either for the obvious reasons. Ned's mother is dead, Winnie doesn't even appear to know her name." File sat back down. "There…that should cover it."

The whole family stared at File, trying to understand everything he just said. They were all perplexed by this story more than anything.

"Thank you File." Winnie nodded. "May I continue now? Questions can come later." Winnie continued.

* * *

><p>For months after, Winnie chose to go by Anna, simply because she felt it was a good way to let go of her old identity as a princess and focus on her new one as a single mother living with a best friend and working at a pie shop in a strangely classical valley. She got dressed in her uniform for work one morning and noted how similar she looked to somebody in her parent's photo albums from when they worked at the television station. It was strange but it almost made her feel free to do what she wanted realizing how different she looked with blonde hair. She smiled that morning and decided that she would keep her hair blonde for the time being, if it grew out red again then she would keep it.<p>

Like his siblings before him, Max learned to walk and talk within a few months though this was more normal for Transsexual children. His hair slowly became more orange with the days that passed. Naturally, a child with the ability to bring back dead things could be dangerous for a child of his age. As such, the small family of friends made sure that he was in a safe environment where he couldn't touch dead things, considering he was a little boy; this wouldn't be very easy with his advancing age.

Ned and Chuck were married shortly after Max was born with only the small family, Emerson's family and Chuck's aunts present. They were both very happy, finding a routine in their new lives as husband and wife, occasionally they babysat Max but that was only when Winnie truly needed a break. Chuck's aunts actually made fantastic babysitters but the fact that they practiced taxidermy made it a little difficult to leave Max with dead creatures laying about everywhere.

In all life was good…or at least it was until a certain customer came to the Pie Hole one day.

"Hey Ned!" Winnie came in for her morning shift, "Need any help with prep this morning? Doesn't look like we are too busy this morning." She looked around to the empty restaurant.

"Sure." Ned motioned for her to help him, he handed her a knife and she began to slice up various fruits so they could be made into pies. Winnie looked up when she heard the bell on the door ring. She let out a gasp. He had dark curly hair and heavy makeup, he had that same catlike grin on his face. It was Christopher.

Winnie was frozen to her spot in the kitchen. It was the man who had killed her. She couldn't remember if it truly was him but she knew that he certainly had something to do with it. She watched Christopher sit down at a booth. She was suddenly worried that he would recognize her. She checked her hair in an old pot, it was still all blonde. Then she remembered she had re-dyed it last week, there was no way any red could be showing.

"Winnie…" Ned whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Tha…that..that's him…the man who killed me…" She stammered. Ned's eyes nearly bugged out.

"What do we do?"

"Should I go serve him…" Winnie's voice was cracking.

"We don't have a choice. Take a deep breath…" Ned took a deep breath with Winnie. "I'll call Emerson, this guy…he doesn't seem normal" Ned picked up the phone and began to dial the all to familiar number. Winnie walked out cautiously, trying to maintain her cool in the face of a killer.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pie Hole! I'm Anna and I'll be serving you today! Can I get you anything to drink to start off?" She handed him a menu and stood quietly as he made a selection.

"Coffee, black." He didn't so much as look at her. "Now leave me to make my decision." Winnie almost ran back to the kitchen. Slowly, more customers came in, releasing the tension in the room. Anna served the entire room before serving Christopher.

Winnie tried to remain calm as she served the slow stream of customers. Christopher must have sat there for two hours, hardly touching his food. Winnie was serving a small group of people when he finally arrived.

Emerson entered the Pie Hole with his usual smug expression only instead of being alone, he had a young girl holding his hand. On his other arm was a woman with a naturally coy expression. Winnie assumed it was Simone, Emerson's new wife.

By this time, Chuck had taken over the kitchen and Ned joined Winnie at an unoccupied booth. Olive had been called down and brought Max with her as Winnie needed to nurse him anyways. Together, Olive and Chuck ran the shop while the rest of the group sat at the booth. Emerson's small family joined them in the booth. The little girl at a small piece of pie quietly while her family talked to Ned and a strange woman she had hardly met.

"Alright, let's get this over with. It's Sunday Ned, you know that's family day." Simone said curtly.

"Sorry Simone," Ned stuttered, Simone had a way of catching everybody off guard. "We have a situation. That…person over there. Look." He pointed slightly to Christopher. The three guests looked, his appearance caught even Simone off guard. Emerson covered his daughter's shocked eyes.

"That man murdered me." Winnie spoke. "My name is Winnie, you may have heard of me by my formal name, Princess City McKinley, the Lost Princess of Transsexual." She whispered.

"Your Highness!" Simone sounded as if she were in shock but really, Ned and Winnie couldn't be sure. "I never would have guessed. I thought that Queen Nation was the blonde sibling?"

"Oh she is, I've been dying it to keep my identity secret." Winnie smiled, happy that Simone noticed.

"Woah...you're a princess?" Emerson's daughter said in awe.

"Yes I am darling! Or I will be someday." Winnie grinned sweetly at the child. "I was going to be a Queen now that I think of it...I don't think so anymore..."

"If you're such a high class princess, why are you stuck serving pies here?" Emerson asked quickly.

"Well, the world thinks I'm dead." Winnie frowned. " I figure now that maybe since I'm here on Earth in disguise I can find out more of this man that killed me and take him down and whoever he is working for. That's why we called you here. You are a private investigator yes?" Winnie asked.

"Always have, always will."

"Good, I need you to find as much as you can about this man. I can't go home until I know it's safe to be me again." Winnie nodded intently. "I never told anybody of this but I was set to be crowned ruler of Earth in a few months. I worry that somebody may have found out and wanted me dead for it."

"On it. What do you have in the realm of compensation?" Simone asked.

"Whatever you ask once I'm home on Transsexual." Winnie nodded. At that moment, Olive walked up to the booth.

"Hey Winnie?" She whispered, "I'm expecting a phone call from Alfredo in a few minutes. I have to get going"

"Right, thanks Olive! I owe you, just take Max with you." Winnie handed the infant to Olive, who rushed out of the store. Christopher was still there in his booth. Winnie gulped. "Alright. Thank you all for your help. I look forward to our future correspondence." Winnie spoke diplomatically, like the princess she knew she was. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to work." She breathed deeply before leaving, Ned followed after a few minutes.

Winnie walked up to Christopher's table, he still didn't even so much as look to her. She handed him his check, finally relaxing.

"Thank you Anna, your service was rather pleasant." Christopher put some cash on top of the check then handed it to Winnie.

From there, everything happened in slow motion. Winnie gladly accepted the check but Christopher actually looked up this time. His eyes instantly widened when he saw Winnie's new look of shock. Christopher got out of his seat calmly and rushed out.

"He recognized me…." Winnie whispered, silently praying that Emerson would get back to her soon.

Cities away stood a large castle on a hill, it was surrounded by dark clouds, unusual for the area but they hung over the palace like an ominous burden. Inside sat Christopher on a silver throne with hundreds of people bowing to him. He held his hand up and the crowd fell silent.

"The Lost Princess must remain as such, Lost. Today I found her alive and well. We must find a way to keep her dead. We will avenge my father." Christopher spoke. " ALL HAIL PRINCE FRANK N' FURTER!" The crowd cheered wildly. They now had much planning to do; it would take them two years before they would act on their plans. In the meanwhile, Winnie continued her life as planned with her new friends, totally unaware that her life would be put in danger once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Danger Danger! Winnie is in danger! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully the next one will come sooner!<strong>

**R&R please! **

**Jenny**


	5. Losing it

**Hey there everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! I officially have decided to cut this story off around ten chapters at the maximum. So we are halfway through...ish. Anyways, I hope the story picks up in pace soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! They totally keep me going!**

* * *

><p>"City, I'm still rather confused." Stefano asked. " How did you lose your arm? From what it sounds like, you still had your arm through most of this." He inquired.<p>

"That's because I did. I had my arm until the last few moments of my time on Earth. Honestly, I'm tired though, can we just enjoy our Christmas together as a big, happy, complete family?" City sighed.

"Of course sister!" Nation smiled at the woman sitting before her. "Please family! Let us enjoy our time together now as a family! Merry Christmas everybody! Let the exchanging of gifts commence!" She cheered.

The entire family lit up, they all began to give gifts and chatter life a family should. City and Max sat together patiently, City had to explain that he would have to receive his gifts later. The two looked on happily, City could almost feel tears in her eyes. She had missed her family for too long.

"Momma…" Max looked up at her.

"Yes Max?" City responded, sniffing slightly.

"Who are they?" Max asked, pointing to the family before them.

"They are our biological family, your father Stefano and your big brother and sister Salem and Garnet." She pointed to the two teenagers that sat with three other children. One girl with a darker appearance, the other two looked to be twins with matching orange hair.

"And the other ones?"

"Your cousins Lilith, Rusty and Lorelei." City nodded. She pointed over to Morticia and Gomez, who were sitting with Magenta and Riff Raff and introduced them. Slowly she went through every family member, noting something about every single one.

"We have a big family mommy…." Max noted, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. Salem walked over to the two, smiling the whole way.

"Hello Mother!" He grinned; he hadn't smiled this much since before Winnie had disappeared. "Hello Brother! It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Salem and I'm your big brother." He extended his hand for his younger brother to shake. Max hesitated at first but eventually took his brother's hand with a smile.

"Hello big brother!" Max smiled. "You're old!" The boy marveled.

"Well yes I am!" Salem chuckled, " Would you like to meet your big sister? She's older than both of us!" Salem was a natural at being a big brother which surprised Winnie to say the least. Max nodded excitedly, finally feeling comfortable in the arms of his big brother. "Hey Garnet! Get over here!" He smiled at his sister who was exchanging gifts with File. The young transsexual looked up and smiled at her brothers, she joined them eagerly.

"Hello little brother. I'm Garnet! Your big sister" She tussled his hair slightly. "Pretty cool family huh?"

"Yup!" Max smiled, he felt warmth in the pit of his stomach. It was unfamiliar but the greatest thing he had ever known, he had a family now, even if he had one before. This feeling was different than that. He felt safe though he longed for the smell of fresh pies baking while he sat in the kitchen watching Ned cut up fruit expertly.

"Look at them…they seem so happy with the little one." Magenta noted from her seat, she held her brother's hand calmly. "It reminds me of when City got to have a proper introduction to her brother and sister."

"It's rather adorable isn't it." Riff Raff smiled fondly, remembering when his children introduced themselves. Cosmo and Nation were surprised to say the least that they had a sibling at all, much less a pregnant one.

Christmas passed pleasantly, the family entirely happy to remain as they are, together. A few weeks passed and occasionally File would ask a question or two about the past four years until one day he finally asked her as she walked down the hallway to the castle doors.

"Your Highness…how did you lose your arm?" File stopped her in her tracks. The Princess looked at her feet. She didn't want to respond.

"The royal physician is having a replacement built for me." Winnie mumbled. " A robotic one that works just like my remaining arm."

"That wasn't my question Your Highness." File tried to be firm with the woman who could very well become his mother-in-law someday. Without warning, the castle guards rushed inside, surrounding the princess and historian.

"There is a rebellion. People are marching from Town Square! They are headed this way, we need to get the royal family off this planet! Prepare a castleship! Somebody!" The two heard the Head Guard shout. Suddenly they were rushed into the underground of the castle. A unique system of tunnels had been built in the event of something such as this. They were given a guard and sent on their way to safety on Mars.

As the two traveled through the tunnels they became increasingly lost. Unsure of what would become of the kingdom in the next few hours. Just above them they could hear screams from castle maids as their home was torn apart. Winnie cringed. She knew it was all her fault.

"Your Highness…" File tried to say but Winnie stopped him.

"Call me Winnie. At the rate we are going, I won't be a princess for too much longer." Winnie was calm, she hadn't been royalty most of her life so it's not as if his would change anything much.

"I think it's time you told me what is going on. I feel I disserve to know by now Winnie." File said, slightly angered at how disheartened she had become so quickly.

"They are here because of me. I was an idiot and went after Christopher. He killed me, he killed my son. I killed him; I cut my arm off and made a scene. If I had just killed him and gone home they wouldn't know where I am…the cult that he was running…they want the entire family dead. They were trying to kill us off in one big war like now; Christopher foolishly attempted to kill me on impulse. He hadn't anticipated me coming back to life."

"They are trying to kill the royal family? Why?" File asked in disbelief

"My father killed former Prince Frank N Furter. They want revenge, Christopher was his son."

"What? How?" File asked, in total shock. There were no records of the former prince's children.

"After I was sent away he conceived a child during The Denton Affair. I had no idea but apparently his mother died, just before she did she told him the truth and he has been out for revenge since…" Winnie hung her head in shame. " It all began with Max's third birthday party."

* * *

><p>At this moment, young Max Addams is two years, fifteen hours, nine minutes and thirty four seconds old. It was a week before Christmas on Earth and the Pie Hole was decorated to it's cheeriest. Winnie had long since stopped dying her hair and it had returned to it's dark red color. Max was now eagerly waiting for his birthday but of course, it was his bedtime. His mother and aunt were trying to get the boy to go to sleep with no results.<p>

"But I don't wanna go to bed Mommy!" He protested as Olive held him to make it easier for Winnie to put his footie pajamas on.

"Oh come on kiddo! You know, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner you get to wake up and it will be your birthday!" Olive grinned at the boy. He stopped wiggling for a moment, pondering how this could be a good thing then nodded. He jumped out of Olive's arms and helped his mother put his nightclothes on as quickly as he could.

"Alright!" Winnie chuckled, " Goodnight Max, I'll see you in the morning!" Winnie and Olive left the child in his room to sleep. They turned his light off and the child fell asleep without notice. In the living room, Olive and Winnie sat on the couch with wine glasses watching television. It had been nearly four years since they met, three years since the little boy in the next room entered their lives, forcing them to share a room.

"Cheers, to four years of successful hiding out in total secrecy. Even that one time with Christopher, he never showed up again, maybe I just struck him as familiar!" Winnie and Olive clinked their glasses together.

"Wow…four years…do you miss your family Winnie?" Olive asked as she swirled her wine around in her glass.

"Of course, I think about them all every day. I miss my daughter…she is eighteen now that I think of it…my little girl is a woman now and I'm none the wiser. My son…is a young man now, I wonder if my family is all right? Do they even miss me? Did they look for me? Did they assume the worst and just try to forget me? My street title is 'The Lost Princess.' Maybe I was just meant to stay lost forever…" Winnie looked at her lap. " Stefano doesn't even know about Max…I don't know if he ever will…"

Little did Winnie know, a little ear was listening at her door, accompanied by another ear. Christopher stood with Max, the child had a horrified look on his face. Christopher only grinned, realizing he had achieved his goal.

"See young Max, your mother never even told your father about you. She doesn't love you, she just keeps you around because she doesn't have a choice. You could be a prince still, you heard that didn't you? You are a prince, come with me and your people will adore you child." He whispered into Max's ear, the boy frowned, feeling his young heart break.

"Okay…" He nodded and with that, the two were gone. The women in the next room wouldn't notice his absence until the following morning. They were joined by Chuck and Ned to surprise the boy with breakfast when they discovered him.

"Max!" Winnie screamed, " Where are you?" Winnie screamed, falling to the floor when she realized her baby boy was gone. She cried into her hands, she was instantly worried that somebody had stolen him from right under her nose.

"He can't be gone, kids just don't disappear like that without a fight!" Chuck looked around in the room for any sign of a struggle. " Guys…the latch on his window is broken." She called the rest of them over. The room was silent apart from Winnie's sobs. Her cries stopped without warning.

"Ned…I need you to call Emerson. Get him over here." She was nearly lifeless. An hour later, Emerson had arrived, cranky as ever from the early wake up call. They all sat in the living room. " Emerson, I need as much information as you can give me on Christopher. I don't know what he is capable of and I think he has my son. There's no telling what a man like him could do to a little boy. "Winnie knew the transvestite had to be behind it somehow. Emerson paused to take a sip of his coffee, the whole room stared at him expectantly.

"I haven't found much about this kid, just that he was born in some town in Texas to a woman and her nutjob husband. When he turned eighteen he disappeared off the map and I have only found snapshots of him with other people that…are similar to him. From what I hear he resides in a castle halfway across the county."

"How long would it take to get there?"

"Two…three hours maybe?" Emerson thought.

"Let's go. I need your gun." Winnie stood up. The whole group looked at each other, not sure if it was the best idea to go after him, this wasn't any simple minded criminal the gang had encountered in the past. Ned's mind drifted to Dwight Dixon, had he not died, who knows what tragedy could have fallen on the group.

"Winnie…I don't know if that's such a good idea. Maybe we should just call the police?" Olive tried to calm her friend down. Instead she was shrugged off as Winnie stormed to the Pie Hole to get the sharpest knives she could find. The group followed her as she walked to the car.

"Olive, Ned, Chuck, Emerson. Thank you for all these years but I need to find my son and I don't to risk any of your safety for my sake. I'm just going into the castle and getting Max, I'll leave then I'm going to the nearest police station and turning myself in. The royal guard will be there almost immediately to take us home. You all have been great but I need to go." Olive was about to go after her friend but Emerson stopped her. He pulled his gun out from his coat pocket and handed it to her. With that, she was gone.

It would be the last time she saw them.

"Why did you stop her? She was only worried about Winnie's safety!" Chuck protested.

"When you know your child needs you, you will do everything in your power to get her back." Emerson turned for his car. "Now if you will excuse me, it's almost Christmas and my daughter is probably missing me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Winnie is going after Christopher. It's amazing how one minor change in events can twist a person's personality and render it almost entirely unrecognizable...R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	6. Taste

**Hey everybody! Back with another chapter, things are heating up and it's not going to be pretty. We can only hope City finds a way to make it better in the coming chapters. Let's see shall we? **

**Oh, but before I forget, thanks everybody for all the lovely reviews! When I initially started writing Lost at the beginning of the year I had no idea it would every take off this much so thanks everybody for sticking around for the ride.**

* * *

><p>Winnie sped off in the stolen car, not sure exactly of what she was looking for.<p>

"Max I'm coming for you." She said to herself, not noticing the small apparition appearing in the seat next to her.

"Pull over City." She heard a voice say. Winnie jumped. Instantly she hit the break, forcing the car to come to a screeching halt. She looked over to notice a small girl sitting in the passenger seat. The child had an impish quality to her face but she bore a startling resemblance to Winnie herself. She spoke and acted much older than her age though.

"What are you?" Winnie's voice wavered.

"Call me Mini, pull the car over. You need to calm down okay? You are going to get yourself killed." Mini ordered in an almost bored monotone.

"What...who?"

"Geeze, I feel like we have been over this already. I guess that's because we have but it was a different you..." Mini's thoughts trailed off.

"Get to the point or I'm kicking you out! How did you get in here?" Winnie snapped.

"Temper? Really? I don't think you have time for anger, especially for somebody who needs as much help as she can get." Mini scolded calmly, "Anyways, I'm you...sort of. You are lucky; people in their lives have many crossroads. You have five specifically but I'm getting to that. Yours are special; each crossroad in your life has carried a distinct personality that differs from the rest entirely. Like...five parts of one whole. You follow?"

"Uh...sure?" Winnie nodded, still thinking the creature in front of her was crazy.

"Well... for now, you have all five crossroads. Five is a good number. One of the other crossroads discovered that with the help of just two of those crossroads that she could tap into an inhuman amount of power. This is because she was two steps closer to becoming so whole that something...changed in her. That's all I really know. From what I have seen, you will need all five if you intend to survive."

"What is coming?" Winnie asked, more confused than ever.

"I can't tell you. Make a turn at the next left. Aunt Lilly has a stash of guns you might need." With that, Mini was gone. Winnie sat there confused with what she had seen. She questioned her sanity for a second before continuing on the road, skipping the Aunt's home.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you take the apparition's voice? You could have saved us all this trouble! We don't even know where the rest of the family is? They could be dead for all we know! It's all your fault! Your children could be dead for all we know! You took Max out of danger for a few seconds but you didn't even think about what you were doing!" File shouted at Winnie, sounding more like a child than a man and yet more of an adult than she was. She cringed for a moment, but refused to flinch further. She knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.<p>

"If they are lucky they are dead already." She said solemnly, nearly emotionless.

"What happened to the determined princess I read about? You are nothing like the stories my Father told me. Maybe you should have stayed on Earth." File stated bitterly.

"Maybe I should have," Winnie spat, after a moment, she took a breath. "All I know is that when I lost my arm, I saw something. Part of that power the apparition described activated. It brought me home. I wasn't in control." Winnie looked at File as if he were an idiot from over her shoulder. "That power was the most frightening thing I've ever experienced. It was wonderful to finally have control over my life. You realize I have never had that? What the apparition said about those crossroads...I couldn't help but realize that somebody else controlled every single one. Frank chose not to kill me, he sent me away, his son killed me, Ned brought me to life, and Christopher stole my son." Winnie spat, becoming more worked up by the second. "I have never had control over my life! The one time I finally did I could have killed my family! What the hell did I do wrong to deserve any of this?" Winnie went off on the Criminologist.

File fell silent, he realized that he had read it all before to Garnet. He could remember his father telling him about how oppressed Frank N Furter's staff was, never had he realized that in her own way, Winnie was just as oppressed. She hadn't even lived under her own name most of her life, the word City was simply that to her...a word.

"I'm sorry...I hadn't..."

"No. You hadn't." Winnie snapped. A sharp pain twinged in her mind. Winnie fell to the floor, grabbing her head for dear life.

_'You want control? I'll give you control. Good luck.'_ A voice far more domineering than her own boomed in her head. A sudden rush of energy zoomed through her body. Her eyes gained a long-lost glimmer, they shone in a way eyes shouldn't. It was almost as if she could see the way out of the labyrinth.

"File, grab my hand." She grinned manically, the crazed look in her eye almost increasing. She seemed like an animal, finally freed from a cage it had been forced into it's entire life. Whoever was in control couldn't have been Winnie; it seemed violent, dark, almost like a monster. File's eyes grew wide, was this the power she had spoken of?

"What?" File backed away slowly.

"Do it now. I know the way out." Winnie grew closer.

"You're scaring me Your Highness!" File tried to back away further but with one blink, she was behind him. He bumped into her. In a swift motion, she grabbed his arm and without warning, her legs moved faster than anything File had seen. He was hovering off the ground slightly as Winnie bolted down the hallway.

The halls seemed increasingly longer. Each one looking more like the last as they turned each corner. They saw a faint light coming from the end of one of the tunnels. Winnie halted, falling to the floor. The energy seemed to leave her body as if it were never there to begin with. Slowly, she stood again, having regained her senses.

"You found it...the exit...that...you? What is that?" File stammered at Winnie, dumbfounded at what he had seen. She was almost inhuman in a way. Winnie looked dizzy, she stumbled over to the wall and leaned up against it.

"That voice...it sounded like...me? Was that another part of myself?" Winnie was panting. She felt odd, that feeling of raw power was like a drug, charging her up then sapping it away all at once. She loved it. "That File, was the power I told you about and that was only a taste of it. The first time it happened, it was brilliance! I was on fire but I was cold. It feels wonderful! You see now how difficult it is to resist." Winnie propped herself up with her elbows, slowly steadying herself to stand on her own. This change in demeanor frightened File to say the least. He couldn't understand how that sort of power just appeared in a person. He needed to research it more before he could understand this phenomenon.

"Let's head out. Whoever survived must be worried for us." File walked ahead of the older woman, she trailed behind slowly. Two guards stood at the end of the tunnel waiting for them. One of them led the two to a castleship of an incredible size; it looked more like a mountain, most likely why the resistance hadn't reached it.

When they entered the ship they were instantly greeted by a small group of children. Lorelei, Rusty, Noll, Salem, Edie and Max were in the sitting room near the entryway.

"Mom!" Salem rushed up to Winnie and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so scared they got you!" He looked close to tears, "Why are they here?" Winnie shot File a look forcing him to hold his tongue. Lorelei, Rusty and Noll greeted File.

"Hello File, have you seen our parents?" Noll stood with his two younger siblings. Noll was a reserved spirit who spent most of his time alone studying how to become a King. In the current hindsight it almost seemed like a waste. His hair, like his siblings, was a deep orange color and his eyes were teal. All three children were mixes of their parents really but Noll was the oddball, he was so serious all the time where as his parents both at least knew how to have fun. He was depressed for no specific reason all the time. He rarely even spent time with the family, he found solace in books and nowhere else.

"I'm sorry Your Highness...es...we haven't seen anybody. Is anybody else here?" File asked.

"Columbia and Rocky are upstairs." Lorelei stepped forward.

"Daddy carried us through the tunnels, we got here first!" Edie smiled, seeming proud of her family.

"Other than them...we haven't seen anybody..." Rusty worried.

"Mommy...I saw him..." Max wandered up to his mother. Her eyes bugged out instantly while the rest of the children simply looked at each other.

"What? No...that's not possible!" She lifted her son into her arms. "You...saw..."

"Who? Christopher?" File asked frantically. Max nodded solemnly, burying his face into her chest.

"I need to go. He wants this family dead. If I know Christopher like I think I do, he has the family. Anybody with your grandparent's genetics. We need to get you all off this planet. We need some of us to survive this, if anybody, it should be the youngest and the strongest." Winnie set her son down. "Get this ship off the ground and hide. Change your names, dye your hair, pretend you are anybody but yourselves. Don't come back here unless we come for you. Hide as far away as you can get. File, make sure none of them are hurt." File nodded, unsure of what the future would hold. She was acting so differently, something must have switched on in her mind at long last.

"Yes Winnie."

"Salem, Max, I love you both more than anything. I will always be proud of both of you, no matter what happens. I'll bring your sister home, I'll make sure they all come home." Winnie vowed.

"Mom…why didn't they try to take us?" Salem asked before she left.

"You got lucky. Take care of your brother, keep him away from dead things." Winnie nodded. With that, she left back through the tunnels. She would make sure Christopher stayed dead this time.

* * *

><p>Winnie knew she had arrived at Christopher's castle when she saw it. It certainly belonged to a Furter. It was almost entirely unguarded; the majority of the folk in the castle were too preoccupied with their own activities that she walked in the front door. When she reached the throne room she took a slow breath, ready to face this man and finally get revenge.<p>

"I'm coming Max." She whispered before forcing the doors open. She gasped to see legions of people doing the Time Warp, she could barely see through the crowd. In a way it felt like a letdown but she had to keep moving so she danced through the crowd, taking far too many steps to the right to even qualify her dancing as the Time Warp anymore.

Slowly she reached the middle of the crowd. She looked up to the throne in an attempt to see what Christopher was doing. In mere seconds she wished she hadn't. Max sat atop the throne with a crown on his head with Christopher standing next to him like a strange sort of right hand man.

"Max!" She screamed through the crowd, the young boy spotted her instantly, his face grew angry. He looked smug and collected, similarly to how Frank N Furter used to when he was angry.

"Seize her!" He shouted back.

The Time Warp had never stopped so abruptly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, Max is playing for the bad guys. What will happen to the family's youth? Will Winnie make it in time to stop the invasion? With any luck, you will find out soon enough! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


	7. Inside and Out

**It's been far too long! I'm so sorry that I keep you guys waiting so much! Life has sorta gotten in the way but I'm doing my best to make sure that you guys get your well earned chapter! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The entire mass of the room turned against Winnie, she looked around in shock. She hadn't done anything wrong other than come to get her son. She was in utter shock to see him up on the throne. Two guards grabbed her arms tightly; Winnie struggled her hardest to break free without any results, just cuts on her arms from the guard's armor.<p>

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Christopher stepped down from the throne. "The fabled 'Lost Princess of Transsexual?' Is she truly humbling us with this visit?" He taunted her. Winnie struggled against her captors but their grip was too strong.

"Max! Max! What's going on?" Winnie tried to ignore her captor. " Give me my son back!"

"That's not longer within my power City. Max doesn't want to go home. Right Max?" Christopher looked up at the young boy, Max nodded in agreement.

"Max! Let's go home! Now!" Winnie ordered.

"Do you really think you are in a place to be making the orders around here Winnie?" Christopher laughed. The crowd chuckled almost too loudly. "Take her away, nobody likes a party crasher." The guards dragged her away while she screamed wildly, causing the crowd to fall silent. The music started up moments later, drowning Winnie out.

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Winnie was trapped; her arms were collected in a pair of shackles that chained her to the wall. She struggled but the pain in her arms only increased. She slumped against the wall, defeated.

"How am I going to get out of here?" She asked herself, her head hitting the wall behind her.

"They didn't take your gun." Mini said, appearing next to her counterpart.

"Oh god…I'm going crazy again…" Winnie stared at the apparition.

"Why do they always think they have gone crazy? That's silly! In fact, you are experiencing a moment of true clarity." Mini stood up. "Stand up and pick up your gun from inside your dress." Winnie looked around and obeyed, fumbling with the gun slightly before getting a good grip on it.

"Okay…now what?" Winnie was still cautious.

"This is the tricky part. You need to shoot at the shackled in the keyhole so they break off. You can't do it at close range though. Be careful, you only have like…three bullets. You should have checked that before you left." Mini rolled her eyes at the alien. "You really don't think things through do you?"

"You tell me. Seeing as you claim to be me, I would say I do." Winnie struggled to aim the gun in one hand. "Cover your ears…or mine…whichever. I don't care anymore, just do it." Winnie closed her eyes and shot, she suddenly felt pain shoot through her upper arm.

"You missed idiot." Mini scolded her older self.

"I can tell…" Winnie winced, taking aim and hitting the target this time. With that, she stood, gripping her arm to try and keep the blood from coming out.

"It's going to have to come off." Mini stated.

"What?" Winnie's eyes bugged out of her head, from the pain or shock is still a mystery.

"Your arm, you will bleed out and die at this rate. It has to come off."

"You're crazy!" Winnie's eyes bugged out.

"I'm you." Mini retorted in a total deadpan. The child smirked, knowing she had won.

"Damn." Winnie put her head down. She took a breath. "Okay, how do I do it?"

"There is an antique axe in the attic. Get there and chop it off." Mini ordered. "Be careful though or you will get caught again." Within twenty minutes, Winnie would have lost her arm while Mini watched closely. The apparition knew deep down it was nearly her time to act.

* * *

><p>Winnie ran through the catacombs under the castle, looking for an entrance to the throne room where she suspected Christopher was hiding the rest of the family.<p>

_'Stop!'_ She heard a voice call; it was the same voice from before that gave her the surge of energy not long before.

"What? No! My family needs me!" Winnie argued with the voice. "Why am I even arguing with this nonsense!"

_'God you have to stop being so thick headed. It's not just about you anymore. You put the family in danger. Now, stop listening to the child and let me take the body over. I'll take care of this.' _The voice ordered, Winnie suddenly felt like she wasn't in control of her own body, the strange force dragged her through the tunnels. She wouldn't stand for this.

"STOP! Let me go!" Winnie halted the body. "If anybody, I'm saving my family! Give me control!" Winnie fought the force.

"No!" The voice materialized in front of Winnie, taking the shape of a much more regal looking version of herself. The apparition's hair was much longer and redder than Winnie's, her breasts were even larger, this woman before her even looked more beautiful. She was everything that Winnie simply wasn't. "We are ending this now. I deserve full control of the body!" The apparition grabbed Winnie and with a flash of light they were within a white void.

There was nothing around them, only white nothingness. Mini stood on the sidelines holding a small bundle while a version of Winnie with both her arms stood next to her.

"Where…where are we?" Winnie looked around in shock.

"The void of our mutual mind." The apparition stated, "Where all of your separate selves meet. I am City, Queen of Transsexual. I am the only other complete crossroad. The other three on the sidelines are incomplete lines that lead up to us." The Queen pointed to the three redheads on the side. "This surge of power that we both have experienced is because of our body becoming closer to being complete spiritually. All of us shouldn't technically exist at once. Because of all these crossroads, we are separated." The Queen explained.

"That makes no sense!" Winnie shouted.

"Have you ever heard of the fact that we only use twenty percent of our brain?" The Queen asked maintaining her calm, Winnie nodded slowly, not entirely calm at all. "Think of each of us as one twenty percent of the entire whole. Together we make one hundred percent of our mind. Whichever one of us takes full control of the mind, eliminates all other crossroads in the process and will be invincible beyond anybody's expectations. Our body will become a machine running on pure adrenaline, but at the same time, a ticking time bomb. Only one can have the body, but it doesn't matter, we all explode in the end. The wisest one of us has to do so though so that we can use it at the right time so we don't destroy everything in sight. I nominated myself, seeing as I am by far the wisest."

"That's insane! It's my body! I'll be the one in control of it thank you!" Winnie snapped, "And, I'm the oldest! I should be the wisest by that judge. You don't even look a day over thirty!"

"That's when I died you dolt!" City shouted. "All of us are dead but you! Not that it's saying much because you have been hiding for so long! At least I came out and fought for my position!"

"Ummm…Excuse me?" Mini asked from the sidelines, handing the baby off to the other Winnie. She stood between them. "Why don't you settle this the right way? The person that wins the fight gets control? I mean…we are technically in our shared mind…so anything that you think of can be a reality here I guess. The rest of us can't really fight so it would be a one on one. You guys game?" Mini looked up at the two older women who both nodded.

"Fine." The stated in unison.

"Good! Now go to your corners and imagine the badest weapon…thingy you can think of!" Mini acted at referee. Winnie thought carefully, remembering back to the old television shows her sons watched. But not before re-growing her arm, in mind anyways. Suddenly a card appeared in her hand.

"Swords…of revealing light?" She looked at it, this was from a show Salem watched, something about a magical card game and a kid with split personalities. "Is this all I remember? Are you kidding? Come on…think harder!" Winnie stretched her mind, remembering a movie that Stefano had taken her to see…something about this force that could kill people and swords with light instead of a blade. "Okay…that's better!" One of the swords materialized in her hand. "One more…something with more range…" Max was watching some show with these powerful warriors…they had monkey tails and fought strange looking aliens. A ball of light appeared in her hand. "Perfect! Okay! I'm ready!" She really had no idea what any of these things did but she knew they might be helpful in the least.

Winnie spun around, ready to fight with her strange arsenal of weapon in hand. Her jaw dropped when she saw City riding a massive dinosaur with one of her arms now shaped like a blue cannon. In her other hand she held a sword that looked like a massive key.

"I'm ready too." City and Winnie looked at Mini.

"Okay, you guys know the rules I guess! Ready! GO!" Mini shouted. With a flash, the two women were pitted in an intense fight. City charged on the dinosaur straight for Winnie, who blasted it with one of the strange beams. The dinosaur went into shock and curled up on the floor, forcing City to fall off of it.

"Are you kidding me? Really? Go for the dinosaur? Geeze, what a wimp! Come at me!" City shouted, laughing at the older woman.

"You sound like a child! Shrew!" Winnie charges with her light sword in hand.

"Hag!" City clashed swords with Winnie; together they struggled against each other's grip. After a few moments they broke apart. "You're strong for an old woman."

"You're not entirely pathetic either." Winnie scoffed. The two fought carefully, knowing each other's moves like two old friends. It wasn't until City finally hit a low blow on Winnie, forcing her to the floor that the balances were anywhere near tipped.

"Well…looks like I win Winnie." City sauntered away, not looking at her. Winnie rolled on to her side, the card falling out of her pocket.

"What does this thing do? I can't remember...I have to try I guess." Winnie held the card above her head, carefully standing. "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" She shouted. A blinding light surrounded the void, forcing everybody to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, swords of gold appeared in a cage like formation around City.

"What is this?" City banged against her cage, only to find that the cage stung her hands. "Let me out! I won!"

"No…actually, I won." Winnie thought as hard as she could, a massive set of wings appearing on her back. She began to charge the light beam, it becoming a massive ball above her head. With that, she sprang into the air and in one throw, the forced the ball over the cage. Crushing City in a massive explosion. After a moment, everything was gone, the void was empty aside from Winnie, now a powerless as she was before.

"It looks like you did win…wow…wasn't expecting that…" Mini looked around, appearing out of nowhere with the other two pieces. "I guess you earned the right to be the master. When the time comes, you'll know when of course, just call on us and we will be there. Just remember, you only have about five minutes worth of ass-kicking awesomeness before you turn this whole castle into a crater. Make sure everybody gets out safe." Mini nodded. She shook her older self's hand, absorbing into her.

"Good luck!" The other Winnie smiled, holding the infant up to Winnie so it would absorb. With another flash of light, the baby was absorbed. "Be careful, you have so many wrinkles and you can't even see them! When was the last time you bothered to look into a mirror? You did make it back to Transsexual didn't you?" Winnie joked before absorbing.

All that remained was City, who stood proudly next to Winnie. Her eyes were sparkling. She looked at her other self and smiled, she knew when she had been defeated.

"Congrats. I guess it's my turn." City sighed. "Well…I can only hope that you make the best of that five minutes. I remember when Mini and you absorbed into me, you won't remember because it was your subconscious but it felt amazing but so terrifying…being that strong…that cunning…that brave. It was like electricity was buzzing through my brain, making it turn into jelly. I loved it…It came at a cost though, I lost my child…I never even got to say goodbye."

"I'm so sorry…" Winnie looked at the young woman, she looked so sad, so heartbroken.

"Now my kingdom is in the hands of my world's version of Garnet. She reminds me a lot of you, you know?" City sat down, wrapping her legs with her arms. "I died giving birth to my youngest son…he was so sickly, I can only hope he is alright…my husband is taking care of them now…all of them…Did you know in my universe, Christopher was actually my grandson through a disturbing gaggle of events?" City looked up at Winnie, who sat beside her.

"Really?" Winnie frowned; this girl lived such a sad existence.

"Yes, awful isn't it?" City asked, Winnie nodded.

"Did you marry Stefano in your universe?"

"No…he wasn't the man I thought he was. I guess even the smallest change in events effects more than we know." City looked into the white void. "Well…It's time, you are nearly to the throne room."

"What? How is that possible? I've been in here the whole time!" Winnie stood up.

"The other you was in your body getting you there so here you are!" City stood up to greet Winnie. "Well…here goes nothing I guess." She shook Winnie's hand, absorbing in a final flash of light. In that same moment, Winnie regained control of her body. She looked around, the door to the throne room was right in front of her. The woman nodded, it was time to face her fears.

* * *

><p>Winnie wrapped up the stub where her arm was with a ripped off piece of her dress. She took a deep breath before taking a candle from the hallways and using it to cauterize her flesh. She nearly screamed but she forced the sound back while forcing her head into the nearby wall. Tears fell freely from her face as she slumped against the wall.<p>

"Max…why? I don't understand why you had them attack me." She cried. Mini stood next to her, frowning intensely.

"Come on." Mini stated, taking Winnie's remaining hand and helping her stand. "It's time I showed you why I'm really here. What you are about to feel will seem strange…like drinking a bunch of energy drinks at the same time. You need to go down this hall and grab Max, then you go to the highest floor, take the stairs, there is a space ship there waiting for you." Mini absorbed into Winnie, making the pain almost subside entirely. Winnie felt more energized than anything she had felt before.

"Let's do this…that sounded stupid…" Winnie smacked her forehead before rushing off.

* * *

><p><strong>We are really nearing the end here! It's so sad! I really hoped you liked it! Okay so the various weapons that City and Winnie used were The Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, Swords of Revealing Light is a Yu-Gi-Oh card, A lightsaber from Star Wars, A dinosaur from Jurassic Park, an arm gun from Megaman and Saiyan powers including a spirit bomb. Yeah...I really don't care if you think it was dumb either, I have had that idea since I started.<strong>

**Anyways, I also have another story I just posted recently what isn't Rocky Based at all! In fact it's 's Sing-Along Blog, it's called "Here's a Story" Please read it! I know you will love it!**

**R&R!**

**Jenny**


	8. The First Finale

**Hey readers! Back with another chapter! Sorry it's taken so long! This has been done for a while but I saved it under a different name than I thought I had. So I have been looking for it for a week, trying to figure out where this is! Which was bad for you guys but good in reality because, in my frustration, I started to write the next chapter already. The story is nearly finished. I'm currently writing another story in between chapters of this to hold it off so if you want to go check it out, it's called 'Here's a Story' **

**Okay, enough of my excuses! Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

><p>Winnie reached the throne room, finding that it had emptied out entire other than Christopher and Max. They both stared at the woman expectantly. Instantly the energy drained from her, making her feel even weaker than when she started. The strange energy was gone, sapped out of her body like a magnet to metal beads.<p>

"Alright Max, get away from him! I'm not playing! Let's go home." Winnie ordered her youngest son, who only crossed his arms and turned away with his nose in the air.

"No!"

"Max Addams! You get down from there this instant!" Winnie was even more frustrated.

"Didn't you hear the boy? He doesn't want to go home, he doesn't love you! He would much rather become a king instead of sitting in obscurity with you. Isn't that right Max?" Christopher looked at the young boy, who nodded.

"What? Max, we are going back to Transsexual, we need to get off this planet." Winnie could feel her voice waver.

"To go back to would imply you have been there before, am I not correct?" Christopher looked at his nails absentmindedly.

"Well yes but that was because we were hiding from you!" Winnie retorted.

"Oh please! You lie like a child! I see right through it! You could have gone back to Transsexual the day that idiot Piemaker saved you. You just didn't want to go home period! You had come to Earth to think, tell me true, did you even consider coming back?"

"I…I …I mean…I was going to come back when-" Winnie stammered.

"When what? When you finally felt like going back to your family? You're lucky you even have the option and yet you chose to ignore it and feed off the kindness of strangers. You're a fool City and now you will pay for it. Your son no longer wants you. You have kept him from his real family and now he hates you. Congratulations, you're a selfish bitch." Christopher spat. Winnie stepped back, realizing that he was right.

The past five years had been amazing, it was a wonder how she hadn't forgotten her old life altogether. She dyed her hair, changed her name, got a job…and somehow…she hadn't realized that she was running from home for so long. This gut feeling inside of her told her that she didn't even know why. She just liked not being a princess anymore. She had lived her whole life as a regular…ish person and suddenly she was royalty with obligations and more duties than she could count. And even worse, soon she was to become Queen of Bisexual. It was overwhelming and now, as her children were nearly grown, she had discovered that she was pregnant for the third time.

Who could really blame her…but then again…Christopher was and now he had her son brainwashed because of it.

"Max…I'm so sorry! I was selfish! Please…let's go home, you deserve it." The Lost Princess looked strained. Her head hung low with her good arm holding her shoulder where the other arm used to be attached. "I do love you and our family does too, they just don't know it yet. If you will just take my hand, please, we can go home."

"What happened to your arm?" Max asked, grimacing at the bloody flesh.

"He locked me up and I needed to get out so I could come see you." Winnie answered, sounding more tired with every syllable.

"What? Chris! You said you were just going to throw her out! You lied!" Max accused the man.

"I couldn't simply throw her out boy, she would try to get back in." Christopher tried to cover his tracks, backing up slowly.

"You liar! You hurt my mommy!" Max got out of his seat and ran to his mother but was stopped by Christopher, who grabbed the boy's arm.

"Quiet you! You wanted to be a prince right? Well this is how it's going to happen!" Christopher pulled a laser from its holster and pointed it at Max. Forcing him to silence, the boy wasn't that foolish.

"No! Let him go!" Winnie pleaded, "Please!" Tears fell freely from her face.

"One less member of your family to worry about…but on the other hand, I could never hurt a child." He pulled the boy up to his eye level. "Do you want to go back with your mother Max?" Christopher eyed the boy, the gun falling limp in his hand. Max looked back at his mother, who nodded eagerly for him to come back to her. He looked at Christopher, who had a vacant expression on his face, waiting for a response. The boy gulped.

"YOU. HURT. MY. MOMMY!" Christopher swung up and kicked Christopher in the stomach. Both fell to the floor instantly, the laser flying across the room. Max scrambled up and grabbed the laser.

"So…you want help now? Because before you sort of rejected it and I think you could use it." Mini said from inside Winnie's mind. "Just let it take over this time. Don't try to stop it."

"Ummm yeah." Winnie nodded, letting the energy surge through her, flooding her veins like a disease. She jumped, testing the energy before springing off to Christopher. By this time he had stood up and begun to brush himself off. When he looked up he saw Winnie's face, causing him to jump. Her eyes seemed almost inhuman, like a rabid dog's. She punched him in the face, causing him to falter backwards. Before he could recover, Winnie punched him in the same spot Max had kicked him in moments before.

She sped toward her son, grabbing the laser from his hand and setting it to the continuous setting. With that, she activated it on Christopher's chest, running in a circle around him. Two halves of him fell to the floor. The cut was clean and blood flowed freely from the two halves.

"Max! Let's go!" Winnie shouted to her son. She ran to him, lifting him on her back in a single swoop.

"Okay, make two lefts then head down the stairs. The ship should be there." Mini instructed as Winnie dashed through the halls, leaving Christopher to finish dying. Little did she know, that hadn't been Christopher…in reality; it was nothing more than a body double. Christopher had seen that Winnie had escaped and prepared accordingly. He was safely tucked away in a far side of the castle, watching this all unfold over a monitor.

"You wait and see City, I'm coming for you." He smiled, knowing that she was only prolonging the time before her death.

Meanwhile, Winnie and Max had reached the cockpit of the ship. Lucky for Winnie, the coordinates for Transsexual are programmed into every ship that's made nowadays thanks to her siblings. She sat Max in a seat and made sure he was securely fastened in. Her rage subsided when she was his face was smiling at her again.

"Max…why did you go with him? I don't understand…" Winnie looked to her son, heartbroken as the ship took off into space.

"He said that you didn't want me anymore. You were a…aashhh…" Max tried to pronounce 'Ashamed' to no avail. "I didn't know I had a daddy….He said I could meet him if I went with him…"

"You do…I…I'm so sorry son. I never told you any of this. I want to tell you something. Okay?" Winnie took a deep breath. In that moment, she realized that maybe royalty was something she was running from. She never asked to become a princess…it just came as a part of seeing her parents again. She never really accepted becoming royalty fully, not once.

"Okay." Max nodded.

"When people called me Anna, it wasn't my name. Mommy's real name is Winnie. My full name is Princess City Winifred Addams, formerly McKinley. Your full name is Sir Maxwell Gerard Addams. We are royalty, just like on TV. Sometimes when Mommy is watching the news the royal family comes up. Do you remember?"

"Sorta…" Max seemed truly confused.

"That's our family son. Lady Garnet Astrea Addams and Lord Salem Penn Addams are your brother and sister. Prince Stefano Addams is your father. My brother and sister, your Auntie and Uncle are the King and Queen of Transsexual."

"So does that mean I'm not a prince like Christopher said?" Max asked.

"No, I'm sorry son" Winnie couldn't think of anything more to say.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Winnie watched as planet after planet flew past them until they reached a silver one with beauty incomparable to any. When Winnie checked the timer on the ship, it said that it was indeed Christmas Eve. Max had nearly fallen asleep and Winnie could tell she was slowly losing the battle with sleep. Whether it was actual exhaustion or blood loss was anybody's guess.

She slowly woke her son up as the ship landed. She held her son's hand as they entered in the front gates. Guards froze in their places when they realized who was at the door but she silenced them as quickly as their gasps could escape their mouths. She could feel the tension building up in her stomach, she missed her family but she had no idea what she was going to tell them.

"Here we go…" She walked into the castle, the guards only able to stare at the four years lost princess's sudden reappearance. She remembered the hallways and the smells. It was Christmas Eve so voices and the sounds of the royal musicians playing could be heard from the gardens.

She reached the door of the ballroom and looked down at Max. He smiled up at her. This was the moment of truth. Winnie took a deep breath before opening the door. Suddenly everything around her froze. She smiled vaguely.

"Merry Christmas…" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>One more battle and it's all over. What will happen? R&amp;R! Fingers crossed for a new chapter really soon! Thanks for sticking with me everybody!<strong>

**Jenny**


	9. The Explosion

**Betcha weren't expecting a double update tonight were you? Well here you go! The second half of the finale! I'm going to keep it brief, this part is kind of important.**

* * *

><p>Winnie opened the ballroom door to find Christopher with an army's worth of soldiers surrounding him. They had captured Magenta, Riff Raff, Cosmo, Nation, Garnet and Stefano. Christopher held a laser to Garnet's head, threatening her.<p>

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Christopher pushed the ray against Garnet's temple.

"I don't know! I told you! She escaped with the rest of them!" Garnet looked close to tears, she shouted hysterically back at him. Stefano wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her but the most he could do was look at her sympathetically while her grandfather nudged her softly from his position behind her.

"Leave her alone! We're the one's you want! Let her be!" Riff Raff shouted from the corner, he was shackled up next to his sister and their children with four guards watching their every movement. The family was in a line with Garnet now separate from the line so she could be interrogated.

"I want her! That woman tried to kill me!" Christopher shouted at the former king.

"Rightfully so you spoiled brat." Magenta spat. "You killed her first!"

"Yeah! But I didn't think she'd come back alive! Much less raring to fight back!" Christopher was still confused himself as to how the Lost Princess was able to become unlost so quickly.

"And I thought I was stupid." Nation grumbled, holding in a chuckle. "You'd think he'd be smarter than to know how to keep a girl dead."

"That's our girl!" Magenta nudged her brother, who grinned back.

"Using mind control on Rocky was a nice touch though, you might want to consider using better technology in the future though." Cosmo scoffed at the Transvestite.

"You might also want to consider using a being that is smarter than a sack of rocks next time though too..." Stefano deadpanned. A few guards chuckled slightly. Christopher hushed them with a sharp look, forcing them back to attention.

"Well, isn't that just the cutest thing ever, a little disgusting family banning together to make an even more disgusting clan of smartasses that want their lives taken from them." Christopher patronized the family, waving the laser around as if it were nothing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mini asked from inside Winnie's mind.

"Well...do I have a choice at this point? One of us has to die and I'm pretty sure I'd rather it not be me...not that I really have the choice anymore." Winnie gulped, realizing that these would be her last moments. She took a breath before shouting to Christopher.

"HEY!" She shouted across the ballroom, causing everybody to stop in their tracks. "Christopher! Leave them out of this!" The entire room looked to the redheaded woman at the door. Her arm was missing and if looks could kill, hers would. The family was shocked the would be so stupid as to come back.

"Mom!" Garnet shouted, more tears falling down her face.

"Back for more? What? Do you really think you can win this one when the odds are this stacked? I always figured you were brave but I never realized how stupid you were."

"Not stupid, just well assured." Winnie snarled back.

"Oh? I wouldn't say so. In case you hadn't noticed, you are outnumbered ten thousand to one." Christopher motioned to the army now surrounding her.

"Very. But that wasn't the plan anyways so as if it matters." Winnie nodded. "Let them go. I'll go in their place if you let my family go free." She stood up straight, trying to make herself look more commanding.

"I am a man of reason. Well, they can go but it doesn't mean that I won't find them and kill them later." Christopher suddenly seemed intrigued.

"I'd like to see you try." Winnie challenged him foolishly, not thinking of the consequences.

"Challenge accepted." Christopher agreed and in one swoop, he shot both Cosmo and Nation with the laser, killing them on the spot. Everybody, even the army, looked at Chris in disbelief. Two members of the royal family were now dead and their killer didn't even give it a second thought. It was clear that Christopher didn't even think anything of it either. He was smiling.

"You killed them! You said you would let them go!" Garnet stared at the madman, still unable to process what she had seen.

"That's what you get when your mother mouths off." He chuckled, looking at the two corpses on the floor. He admired his handiwork gleefully.

"Fine. I see you mean business. Let my daughter go. You don't want to have youthful blood on your hands. You said yourself that you could never harm a child." Winnie knelt down to comfort her eldest child. "It's going to be okay Garnet. Just get out of here and don't look back. The ship is waiting for you, your brothers and cousins are there." The girl nodded at her mother as two guards let her go on Christopher's signal. Slowly, Garnet stood and walked out of the ballroom, not turning her back on Christopher for a second. Once she was safely out of the room the two continued.

"Which one do you want released next?" Christopher paced around Winnie slowly. She took a deep breath, this was a difficult decision. At any moment, the whole plan could fall to pieces.

"Winnie." Stefano spoke to her carefully, desperately trying not to anger Christopher. "Let your parents go, maybe they can live the rest of their lives in peace…I know that I wouldn't be able to live in that kind of peace if you were dead…not again." Stefano had never looked more serious. It broke the alien's heart, now realizing how much she had hurt him over the years.

"Well?" Christopher tapped his foot. Winnie looked at her parents, who were still staring at her dead siblings. Magenta had tears falling silently from her eyes while Riff Raff seemed to be turning red with anger. He couldn't do a thing about it either. His children were dead and he sat there. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest that he couldn't describe.

"Let my parents go. Mom…Dad…please, make sure everything goes back to normal soon…tell any guards you see to get out as fast as they can." Winnie said regretfully. She realized that this would be the last time she saw them. The guards let the two elderly Transsexuals go, Magenta helped Riff Raff up, he hardly responded to Magenta's pleas for his comfort. Nobody realized he was having a heart attack.

"Alright City. It's just the three of us and the rest of my army. How are you going to play this one?" Christopher was interested to see her strategy. Winnie knelt down next to Stefano and held him tightly. She didn't want these last moments to end.

"I'm so sorry Stefano…for everything…I wish I could have been a better wife to you but I'm just not…" Winnie started to cry. Stefano stared at her in disbelief.

"You make this sound like we are never going to see each other again…we will…won't we?" Stefano asked his wife, looking more heartbroken than before.

"I'm afraid this is the end of her road. For the last time that is." Christopher grabbed Winnie's arm. "This is it City. Say goodbye to all of this." He motioned to the castle surrounding them. "And hello to oblivion." Winnie stood up, her face wet with the tears she had released.

"Hello oblivion…" Winnie sounded defeated. From inside her mind, City and Mini watched, more confused than ever.

"Winnie! What are you doing?" City shouted. "I gave you control for a reason! Use us! Come on!"

"Winnie! What's wrong?" Mini asked, more concerned than anything.

"Give me a minute." Winnie was breathing heavily. "How do I activate it?"

"Just let it happen I guess. I've never been in full control, I wouldn't know." Mini stated.

"It's worth a shot. Just do it fast…I do hope you have a plan." City nodded.

Winnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let the moment take over, not entirely sure what it would feel like when she was sharing her body with four other souls officially.

"What are you doing?" Christopher stepped back for a moment, not sure of what she was doing. The glimmer in Winnie's eyes returned, expanding until a glimmer was a full on glow. Her muscles seemed to tighten as the tone to them became more apparent. She screamed, her body was growing ever so slightly. Her legs were longer, her arms grew to match, her hair grew out. Winnie fell to the floor, the intense pain taking over her mind. She seethed in pain as the power took more and more effect.

The army lost spirit as they watched this woman struggle on the floor. Many realized that they were not against any average woman. Even more realized that they may have been fighting for the less powerful side, which for many, mattered more than who was actually in charge. Amongst all the confusion, soldiers began attacking each other, now fighting for the other side.

When Winnie stood up around her, she felt sick but at the same time, invincible. She left her husband, running up a wall and pushing off. She landed behind Christopher before he could react. She grabbed his throat and squeezed, feeling the delicate bones breaking. Christopher fell to the floor once she let go. She stole a sword from a soldier and stabbed through his chest with it, pinning him to the ground.

"That felt…anticlimactic…" Winnie stated, looking around and realizing that there was a fight going on around her. She lifted the sword out of Christopher's chest and began to swing rapidly, the blade going through cleanly each time. Men fell to the floor dead, one after the other. Winnie needed to get rid of all the extra energy building up inside her. It began to get more and more painful. She couldn't understand what was to happen.

"Oh no…it's happening!" Mini looked up at City, grabbing her hand. "This is it."

* * *

><p>Garnet reached the ship, hugging her friends and family, overjoyed to see them. They set off and left the planet shortly after.<p>

* * *

><p>Magenta struggled with her brother, who could barely stand, the pain in his chest becoming too great. They fell to the floor together.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefano looked at his wife, appalled at what she had done, though slightly turned on at the same time. His Addams' genetics came out at the most inconvenient times.<p>

* * *

><p>Winnie could feel like something was beginning to erupt inside of her. She ran to her husband and knelt next to him.<p>

"Stefano…I love you…" Winnie kissed her husband for the last time amidst the carnage around them. In a moment it was all over.

* * *

><p>From the spaceship, Garnet and Noll looked back at the planet they had called home. A bright light suddenly appeared on the planet where the castle used to be. They had to shield their eyes in defense from the light. When they were able to look again, the castle was gone and there was only a crater where their home once stood.<p>

"Mom?" Garnet's eyes bugged out again. "She's gone….dad…grandmother…grandfather…Auntie and Uncle…what happened?" Noll was silent.

"They blew up…" He looked over at her, his expression had never been so sad. File joined them silently, having seen the explosion from the cockpit.

"Maybe I can write the ending of your mother's story now…I don't think she's coming back this time…" File was still in shock.

"Actually…File…can I write it? I think it's time I give her story a happy ending."

"And what's that? She died…" Noll looked back at the crater.

"No…she died…but that doesn't have to be the end. We are." Garnet was right after all. She wouldn't get around to writing it for five years though.

* * *

><p><strong>Winnie is really gone this time but don't worry. I'll have another chapter up very soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	10. The Escape

**This is it readers, this is the last chapter of Found. I am so happy to have such faithful followers that have stuck with me through all four stories. Thank you to you all! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**So let's get on with it! Here is the final chapter of Found.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I haven't written in this since I was maybe twelve but I think that it's time I start writing again. I hope you don't hate me for neglecting you diary. Oh! It's May 1st, 2020

It's been a week since the explosion on Transsexual. In the midst of our mourning, Noll and I have been asked to step up and become rulers of the two planets. I'm so scared. I don't even know what to think. To take the position once held by my Aunt and Uncle…I just don't know. The ceremony is today and I still can't even hold my head up without crying.

Later:

That was horrifying. I remember dressing in my best gown…well…the best gown that the seamstresses could make for me on such short notice. The chancellor insisted that the ceremony go as planned and like a normal ceremony so we were being crowned in Bisexual's most famous church…I don't even know what it was called but a man known as the 'Pope' crowned us.

I remember walking down the isle and not remembering what was happening. I was crying silently all through the ceremony. Noll looked like a zombie, like his heart had been ripped out. In the front row of the church, by brothers, cousins and File all sat. Edie held Max, who I'm sure didn't understand what was going on. Salem comforted the twins, trying to keep them from crying. We were all dressed in black. Once it was all over I cried more openly but now…I don't even know. I'm the queen of not one, but two planets, one of which is in the middle of massive repairs from the invasion.

I'm being called in for my first meeting as queen now; I really hope they don't notice how red my eyes are. I have to look professional. Wish me luck.

Garnet

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's December 23rd 2020. It's Max's sixth birthday, I asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He responded

"I want to go home." So that's what we did, today, my brother and I went to the Pie Hole after some research. I met the people that we now know were my mom's friends. I like them a lot. In fact, they really seem like a good fit for my mother. My mom's friend Chuck (Who is a girl but everybody calls her Chuck…) and Ned, the owner of the shop recently had a baby, her name is Daisy, such a cute name for a baby. I'm glad that Max will have somebody to play with.

They were all so happy to see him. I'm glad Max will be able to get what he couldn't with us. We will visit all the time but it seems for now, we should let him get adjusted.

I'm going to miss my little baby brother. I know he won't miss us much though.

Garnet

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's New Years Eve, 2020. Columbia and Rocky died last week. They were on their way back to their home on Transsexual when an engine burst, killing everybody on the ship. I don't even know what to do now. Before, I at least had Columbia here to make sure I was safe and not overworking myself. She told me stories about my mom and dad…and my grandparents…all of them. She kept me connected to all of my family and now…I feel like all the strings are cut.

I've never felt more alone.

Salem started dating Edie a while back; they really seem to like each other. I guess it's bound to happen, seeing Columbia and my grandparent's bloodlines merging at some point. Rusty and Lorelei help their brother as much as they can but when it comes down to it, they are still two young girls, only a year younger than Salem though they seem much younger than that.

At least Columbia and Rocky died knowing that their daughter had love. I suppose that's all that matters, to have somebody there for you through heartbreak and pain.

All the nights when I couldn't stop crying, I had File there with me, holding me for hours to a point where we wouldn't get any sleep simply because he wouldn't let me go to bed crying. I love him so much. I don't think I could have gotten any luckier. It's getting late though and File said that he had something special to ask me. I'm honestly not sure what it is. It might be that we take our relationship to the next level…which would be sex because quite honestly, we haven't yet…which has always worried me but at the same time I know that means that when it happens, it will be because we really love each other…

Geeze, some queen of Transsexual I am. You'd think that with my blood, it would have been happening from day one. Maybe there's something wrong with me…it's times like this that I really really wish I still had Columbia to give me advice…

Garnet

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's March 15th of 2021

Today….I got married….

File proposed to me on New Year's Eve. He told me that with everything has happened, he wanted to know for sure that nothing would tear us apart. Not even death. Well…we got engaged but last night we simply couldn't hold it in anymore. We eloped last night.

It was so romantic and beautiful, we will still go on with our formal wedding but for now, we are going to act as if we are married. The world can find out later.

Now I have to get going…I'm a married woman now…it's time I start acting like it.

Oh! By the way, Noll started dating Lilith after New Years…something about a kiss at midnight. I wasn't really paying much attention but anyways, that's new!

One last thing too, last week, they started the reconstruction project of Transsexual castle. They wreckage was finally looked too. Everything was gone; there was literally a crater where the castle stood. Radiologists couldn't describe nor replicate the odd, harmless radiation coming from the crater. So far nobody has. I have this deep feeling that my mom is at the bottom of it. She has to be…from the second she started telling me those stories I knew something was special about her…I wonder if I'm special like her?

Alright, I'll update later!

Garnet

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's August 9th, 2021. Today, Lilith and Noll got married. A month ago, Salem and Edie got married and on June 29th, File and I had our formal wedding. File has a title now, Lord File of Transsexual. It's perfect! Everything feels perfect! I love that things finally feel like things are falling back in place. I feel…happy for the first time since my mother returned to Transsexual.

It's weird, today, for the first time, I actually feel like a Queen. Not just a child thrown into this position. I am a Queen.

Queen Garnet

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's 2026. I stopped writing for a while there. I didn't have much to write about until today. I was just thinking about my parents a lot. I think about them all the time but even now, I feel like I want to talk to them. So I'm going to, as of now, this is a letter to my mother. I hope that wherever she is she will hear this.

I look up at the stars wondering where you are all the time Mom, how I wish you and Dad were still here to take care of us. I wish all of you were still here but that explosion was massive! I remember seeing it from the ship and just feeling tears fall down my face but I never heard myself sob in the slightest. For the longest time I never thought we would be okay...but today is the sixth anniversary of the explosion and today I found out something amazing.

Mom...I'm going to have a baby.

File and I were married four years ago and today I discovered that our first child is already on its way. The whole family is overjoyed, File can't wait to be a father...I know he will be the best one in the world too, I just know it!

It's time for a hearing; I need to report to my office now. China and Australia are in conflict again and they need their Queen to sort this out. I'm no longer Queen of Transsexual, two years ago; Lilith officially took that position from me. I am simply the Queen of Bisexual now. Lilith and Noll are a perfect fit for each other in every way and are fantastic rulers.

So much pressure is off my shoulders now that I'm only ruling one planet; File is really good at negotiations too. For such a wallflower, the one I met so many years ago…he really is amazing. I can't wait to tell him about the baby!

I miss you momma. I miss you so much. As of today though, I know that I have to be strong now, I'm going to be a mommy soon too…

I love you mom,

Queen Garnet, Ruler of Bisexual

* * *

><p>Garnet would go on to become simply that, Queen Garnet Lorem, husband to King File Lorem. A daughter would be born to them, Morgan City Lorem, a little girl with black curly hair, a near replica of her grandmother's except for the color. Then a son would follow, Chase Riff Lorem. Many years after, another daughter would be born rather unexpectedly, Mint Magenta Lorem.<p>

Salem and Edie would go as well to have two children on their own. Rusty and Lorelei married well though they hated being without each other all the time so the saw each other often. Noll would end up producing a strong heir that would be the beginning of a long line of some of the wisest rulers in history.

Max, having lived with the Pie Maker most of his life, married Ned and Chuck's daughter Daisy when he was twenty-five and she was twenty. They took over the Pie Hole together after Ned and Chuck died. Olive finally got Alfredo to settle down and they had a son as well who went on to help expand the Pie Hole into three other restaurants.

The family was happier than they ever thought they could be. Their family's memory is preserved well. The family's rule would continue for hundreds of years until the world ended in a horrible battle, forcing the planet to terra form, many new planets becoming artificially created to save the population that remained. Even then, the worlds survived well for the most part.

* * *

><p>In a world above the universe sat a dungeon ruled by angels. This was the place those with too much power would be held. In history, anybody with too much power, magical or otherwise would be kept to avoid his or her rebirth. In the most heavily guarded cell sat a red haired woman who was missing an arm and her ankle was chained to the wall. She was guarded at all hours by celestial beings, never allowed to leave her cell. The woman looked more like a monster than a woman at this point, two large wings of a hellish being protruded from her back that were shredded by the guards so she couldn't fly and her eyes pupils were slender like a cat's. She hadn't seen light since she died, she didn't know if her family was alright or where she was...not even so much where her beloved Stefano was. She was not permitted to look down on the Earth as the other prisoners were.<p>

She was restless as a chained horse. Each day, her demonic figure increased. She was unable to see her own face so as if it mattered. It was only a matter of time before she would lose her human appearance forever and they could banish her to hell where she belonged.

Then it came, the day she heard her daughter announce her pregnancy.

It was her only chance.

Nobody had ever escaped that prison in the stars, but on November 4th, 2026, a girl was born and one prisoner escaped. The prisoner broke a hole in her cell with her claws, forcing herself into the uninhibited realm of space, hurdling faster and faster, attempting to flap the wings that were long since broken. She let out a screech when she entered earth's atmosphere, her demonic figure slowly peeling off of her to reveal the halo she always knew she rightfully deserved and the wings of an angel she needed to fly.

She aimed just correctly for the castle on Earth where the royal family was awaiting a new member.

The child's name was Morgan and the woman's name was Winnie, now one and the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it everybody! That's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did. I don't know what I'll be writing next but be sure to read when it comes up. For now, I have a story in the section called 'Here's a Story' check it out! <strong>

**R&R and thanks again everybody for sticking with me through the good times and the bad!**

**Jenny**


End file.
